Fallen Angels
by Chained Princess
Summary: The girls were fallen angels with tremendous powers and Dark Nebula knew it. So Doji kidnapped them and made them his slave. But will the girls know the truth? Will they be able to run away from Dark Nebula? Will they find their Prince Charmings in this journey? (NO MORE OCS PLEASE!)
1. Kidnapped

**Welcome to my story! Thanks for reading. :) So, some of my friends requested me to do an OC story so I decided to write this. I hope it's not too sucky because it's my first OC story. So please be kind and don't hate me. ^_^ If it comes out successful, then I'll write some more.**

**I've heard some authors saying, OC stories are really idiotic blah blah… I want to tell them that OC stories are NOT at all idiotic. We love the characters that are why we create OCs for them. These stories show our dream, our passion and our love. So no flames needed here!**

**This is AU so no beyblades here. I hope you enjoy…**

The tall lean girl with long shiny waist length dark blue hair opened her dark blue eyes that almost seems black slowly and looked around to reveal a place she has never seen before. A spacious hall room with dimmed lights, so dimmed that nothing could be seen clearly.

The girl tried to sit up but couldn't. Then she understood her hands and feet were tied harshly with strong metal chains. Her whole body was aching from pain and her head was throbbing from headache. She looked down at her outfit and saw her dark blue jacket; stonewashed jeans and white shirt were torn and dirty, caked with blood. Her face and other limbs were also scratched, scarred and covered with blood. She stared at her horrific appearance and gasped as she tried to remember what actually happened before. But nothing was there to recall.

How did she end up here?

Flashback:

A fairly skinned girl with long dark blue hair was walking down the path between dense forests, a huge book in her hands. She was so absorbed in the book that she never saw the man who was approaching towards her from behind. Without making any sound, the man hit her head with a long stick. Before the girl could understand what happened to her, her dark blue eyes closed and heavy darkness covered her world.

The man laughed, staring at her unconscious body, "At last I got you, Princess Andromeda. Now you will be the chained princess forever, along with the other mythical princesses."

Present:

The dark blue haired girl tried her best to pull at the chains and break them, but to no avail. The hard iron chains couldn't be broken easily, especially with her delicate hands. The girl was not strong and muscled because she never really exercised her body. She only exercised her brain and intelligence.

The girl looked around again to see if she could get a way out of here. Her eyes were slowly becoming habitual with the dimmed light. In that light, she saw she was in a big cage. Her eyes widened. She looked around and gasped when she saw she was not alone. There were many other cages around the hall room.

Who are they in those cages?

**So, here is the OC form:**

**Name**

**Nickname (Not compulsory)**

**Princess Name**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Physical Appearance**

**Normal Outfit**

**Commando Outfit (Must be dark color)**

**Princess Outfit**

**Favorite Color/ Personal Color (Can be more than one)**

**Symbol (Anything- flowers, birds, animals, stars, weapons or others)**

**Gemstone (Must match your appearance and elemental power)**

**Choice of Weapon and Design**

**Elemental Power (Fire, water, ice, air, nature, thunder, darkness, wisdom, stealth, technology)**

**Moves (3 Attack+ 2 Defense)**

**Special Ability (Not compulsory- like telepathy, teleport, telekinesis, animal communication, healing, hypnotizing, karate, gymnastics and others)**

**Past Story**

**Crush (Not compulsory- Julian and Tsubasa are taken, sorry girls ^_^)**

**The Rules:**

**1. 2 OCs per author. But if you have only one, then just give one.**

**2. I will accept only reviews. No PMs 'cause they increase confusion.**

**3. Those who have same crushes, will be decided in 'First come, first get' motto.**

**4. PLEASE BE DETAILED.**

**5. No bad guys or villains, sorry!**

**6. Don't leave any point (Except the 'not compulsory' ones).**

**7. NO "Details in my profile" type review. Those irritate the hell out of me, sorry.**

**8. Guest OCs are allowed. Just give a particular name when you leave a guest review, which will help me to recognize.**

**Well, that's all. I hope I didn't irritate the hell out of you guys in this whole time. ^_^ So if you like it, then please send OCs.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. The Contract

**Wow, guys! So many reviews in my first OC story? I can't thank you enough even if I try… Thanks a lot to everyone who wasted their valuable time to submit an OC!**

**Now the difficult decision… Well, you guys all know I can't accept all OCs 'cause most of them have same crushes. So I'm just taking them who reviewed first. "First come, first get" policy is the best, right? So these are the accepted OCs:**

**Elizabeth Juliet Johnson (Mine)**

**Diamante Nazuma (Mine)**

**Kiara Summers (FlameSolaria99)**

**Bailey Evans (FlameSolaria99)**

**Blaze Markaru (RedPhoenix10123780)**

**Sierra Crystals (Angelfromheaven2012)**

**Adelaide Meyer (DarkestShadow43)**

**Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov (Graceful Amaryllis)**

**Rex Adams (showoffXD)**

**Zakia Phlox (LunarStarEclipse)**

**Leanna Phlox (LunarStarEclipse)**

**Zycar (Star's Destiny Blaze)**

**Iris Walker (CardBeyBrawl777)**

**Frieda Love (CutieAngel99)**

**Erin Kirie Bilbao Mastuyama (CutieAngel99)**

**That's all. I'm really sorry to those who didn't get accepted. I hope you understand that someone else reviewed before you and claimed the crushes that's why you couldn't join. Please don't hate me! Maybe next time? ^_^**

**Here are the pairings:**

**JulianxElizabeth**

**TsubasaxDiamante**

**KyoyaxKiara**

**NilexBailey**

**GingkaxSierra**

**KlausxAdelaide**

**DashanxNinel**

**DynamisxZakia**

**RyugaxLeanna**

**TobyxZycar**

**ChrisxIris**

**MasamunexFrieda**

**KingxErin**

**Now let's start the story. If they are too OOC, then please forgive me. ^_^ It's my first time so be kind.**

The dark blue haired girl scrunched her eyes at the dark and tried to discover who were in the other cages but she couldn't see anything clearly. Suddenly a whisper from the cage beside her startled her, "Hey!"

Azure eyes turned towards the sound, "Who… who are you?"

"That's what I'm asking!" The voice from the other cage said. She focused her eyes more and saw a pair of shining black eyes with sparkling golden flakes was watching her.

"Can you tell me what this place is?" The rough voice asked again.

"I… I don't know…" The girl stuttered.

The girl from the other cage didn't utter another word after that. The silence was becoming heavy in the dark so the blue eyed teen decided to break it, "Hi, my name is Elizabeth. What's your name?"

"None of your business!" The other girl snapped at her, her eyes flashing golden.

"Hey, no need to snap at me!" Elizabeth grumbled, "I was just curious!"

"Well, curiosity killed the cat! Now shut up!" The golden eyed glared at he.

Elizabeth sighed, looking down at her torn up dark blue fingerless gloves, "Hey, if we discuss then maybe the situation we can find a way out…"

"I don't think so." The gold eyed girl retorted back, "But if my name gives you peace then I'll tell you. My name is Diamante. Though never dare to call me that! I just hate that middle age princess type name. Just call me Dia. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Elizabeth nodded.

Everything was silent again. Elizabeth turned her eyes towards the cage beside her again. She could see that the girl named Diamante had cobalt black straight hair in a ponytail and her skin tone was really pale and bloodless, almost like a vampire. Her black knee length dress and white jacket were also horribly torn up and bloody. Her black high boots were torn and patched up too.

Who kidnapped them? Why were they here? And who were these persons in those cages? So many questions…

Before Elizabeth could think anymore, all of a sudden bright lights lit up all around the hall room. It was too bright and painful for her eyes so she had to close them. Then when she opened her eyes, she saw a black steel door on the other side of the room. Except that door, the room was completely air tight with central air conditioning system. She had to gasp again when she saw many girls and boys lying in the lined up cages around her, bound in strong metal chains. All of their clothes were also torn and caked up with blood, their limbs wounded and scarred like her. They were slowly waking up and the expressions of their faces told that they were equally surprised to wake up in such a strange environment.

Suddenly the steel door opened with a loud thud and everyone's eyes turned to the door instantly. The door opened to reveal a reptile looking man with spiky brownish hair which had golden highlights and gray eyes wearing a formal suit who walked through the door with a proud and snobby mood. The man entered the room and grazed his gray eyes over the whole room, the lined up cages and the captives inside them and smirked theatrically, "Hello, my dear friends! Welcome to the headquarters of Dark Nebula, where darkness prevails!"

"Who the hell are you? And why did you kidnap us?" A girl who had shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and wore dark make up, almost like a Goth or Emo, yelled with immense fury and hatred present in her voice. She wore a lion claw necklace with a flame-shaped ruby gem in the middle. On her right wrist was also a black rose tattoo. Her outfit consisted a red tank top over it a black sleeveless unzipped hoodie, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, a black and a red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a leather bracelet.

"Oh, calm down, Kiara Summers!" The reptile looking man waved his hands in a careless gesture, "Too much anger is bad for your health, you know? Why don't you let me introduce myself instead? I'm the great Doji, the owner of Dark Nebula and the most powerful person of the world! You know how lucky you guys are to meet me? You know people wait for months and years to meet me but fail?"

"We don't want to know! Now get us out of here!" A girl with silver hair tied into a half-braid that flowed down her back with bangs framing her face scoffed from another cage, pulling at the chains. She had gray eyes and her face was heart-shaped with Cupid's bow lips and a button nose. She wore a dark blue, halter dress with black leggings and flats. She had a dark scarf and black fingerless sleeves on her arm.

"Aww… Adelaide, aren't you being too mean?" Doji said in a fake innocent tone.

"Listen, we're not here to hear your idiotic words. Just tell us what you actually want from us." Another girl with elbow length steel blue colored hair in a curly side ponytail calmly asked. She had goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone, it was most a light tan skin tone color, which made her have a medium complexion. As for her height, she stood about 6 feet and weighed about 145 pounds. She had an hourglass body type. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached her knees with a bronze colored Lie Sang Bong butterfly cage vest over it. She also wore a pair of metallic black colored peep toe pumps on. She also wore a pair of bronze chandelier earrings on.

"Now now, Ninel, no need to be so worried." Doji smiled a saccharine smile, "I'll tell you soon what I want from you all. But remember one thing; you all have to do as I say. Or else… It won't be good for you."

"Are you trying to threaten us?" A boy with wild/shaggy jet black hair, with sparkling and dangerous sea blue eyes and tanned skin angrily asked. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with red words on it saying 'Domination', adding a white scarf, with white skinny jeans and black Jordons.

"No, Rex." Doji smirked, "I'm just trying to acknowledge you that you all are my captive now and I can control your life however I wish. So don't dare to go against me."

"Just get us out of here, you brainless idiot! Your blabbering is giving me a headache!" A girl who had milky white skin, blue eyes and dark brown with yellow streaks at the bottom of her hair and also had bangs shouted at Doji. She was very beautiful and did not put too much make-up just some mascara and lip-gloss. She wore a blue t-shirt that had a big rose in it outside it she wore a black jacket that had sleeves up to her elbows. She wore a black miniskirt and black high-heeled boots. She also wore a white band in her hand.

"Bad mood again, Sierra?" Doji remarked, "You should not talk with me since your life is in my hands. I will definitely take you all out of here. But here is the contract- you all have to join my group of assassins and help me to take over the kingdom of Asteir. If you agree to do as I say, then I will take you out of here. And if you don't agree, then you can stay in the cage. So do you all agree to be my slave?"

"In your dreams, bastard!" A girl with cocoa colored skin with blue-gray eyes and cerulean blue hair yelled furiously. Her hair was a lot like a boy's: short, messy and slightly spiky with bangs covering her right eye. She had a scar on the right side of her face near her temple. On the back of her left shoulder was a fourteen pointed star birthmark. She could be easily mistaken as a male. She wore a dark gray, baggy shirt with a skull and cross bones and her black jeans were ripped and faded with a silver chain belt. Her black leather jacket reached under hips and her black combat boots reached under her knees that had silver studs on the toes and heels. Her black fingerless gloves had silvr studs around the wrist. She had a black choker with a skull and cross bones charm.

"No, Leanna, not in dreams, it will happen in reality. You have to surrender and join me. This is your destiny." Doji said with a triumphant smirk.

"But why do you want specifically us to join you? What's so special about us?" The girl in the cage right beside Leanna who had cocoa colored skin, dark gold eyes and hair in a ponytail, a lighter shade of gold narrowed her eyes at Doji. At the back of her right shoulder was a birthmark the shape of a pair of gazelle horns and three leaves in between. She wore a peach colored blouse and matching peach shorts that ended mid-thigh. Over it, she wore a brown coat that stopped at her knees and was left unbuttoned. Her brown boots reached her ankles and was folded down. Her glasses were black rimmed and square shaped. Her gold necklace had a charm of a green leaf.

"Zakia, you are crossing your limit, girl! You have no right to question me!" Doji yelled, his face reddening in fury.

"And you have no right to talk to my sister like that!" Leanna shouted back.

"Aww… sisterly bond!" Doji said sarcastically, ignoring Leanna's constant glares, "So, I want my answer. Do you all agree to join my commando team?"

"No! I... I can't kill anyone!" A slender, yet slightly curvy girl said in a shaky voice. Her height was around 5'6. She had cherry red hair with side bangs not covering her baby blue eyes. Her hair extended slightly below her shoulders. She wore a light touch of makeup which was: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow and some rosy blush. Her skin was in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger and toenails were painted pink. She wore a purple headband for her hair. She also wore golden hoop earrings and a heart-shaped necklace that says 'love'. She wore a pink midriff top and a sleeveless red mini-jacket with white hearts for the design. She also wore ripped-short denim shorts and purple heels.

"Aw, Frieda Love, I know you can't kill anyone but you have to. You have to abide by my command to save your life. Who wants to join me? Say now and I'll take you out of the cage!" Doji called out, gazing at everyone.

"Actually, I don't think anyone here is eager to join you!" A girl with a slender hourglass like figure remarked sarcastically. She had a pale yellow skin complexion. She had jet black hair that reached down between her shoulders and waist. Her eyes were in a pale blue color. She wore glossy bright pink lip gloss. Her height was around 5'5-5'6. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a white heart in the middle. To go with that, she wore a denim blue mini jacket. She also wore mini black skirt and white boots that barely touched her knees.

"Nice said, Erin Bilbao!" Doji remarked back, "But if you don't want to join then prepare yourself to starve to death, bound in metal chains inside a cage like an animal!"

"That's illegal! You can't do that with us!" A girl with short middle of her neck flame red hair; ruby red eyes; rose soft lips and tan skin with a slim figure five or four scars on her wrist said in a strong and threatening tone. She weighed 54 kilograms and was 5'7 in height. She wore a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt and gray boots that went up to her knees with two belts one brown and the other gray; red and black half finger glove ony on her left with bandages above the glove a silver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it.

"You're right, Blaze Markaru. That's illegal. But that's not illegal for Doji, the most powerful person of the world. I don't obey laws, I make them. It's Dark Nebula and here, you have to obey my laws. Only mine." Doji hissed at her.

"Enough of this! You're a lunatic! Get us out of here for heaven's sake!" A girl who had blonde neck length hair with bubblegum pink bangs that covered the right side of her face yelled. Her eyes were between emerald and lime green snd she was about 5'10 in height with pale skin and an hourglass figure. She also had a tattoo saying 'Breath' on her neck. She wore a pink tank top with 'Crazy' written in graffiti letters, over it a denim sleeveless hoodie. She also wore a sky blue faded ruffled denim skirt that reached her thighs and bubblegum pink converse. As for her accessories, it was mainly a white belt, a mustache necklace and blue fingerless gloves.

"First you have to agree with my conditions, Bailey Evans!" Doji said in a cruel voice.

"No, we can't join a ruthless inhuman person like you!" A girl with dark skin, blue eyes and odd looking ears that looked like an elf's, a slim build, but a rather muscular abdomen said in a low voice. She stood around 4'9 and weighed about 113 pounds despite looking awfully scrawny. She had silver hair that went down to her butt, but kept it in a ponytail. She wore a gold, short sleeved shirt with a flaming pattern on it, along with gray denim bellbottoms. Silver boots and a matching denim jacket completed her attire.

"Well, it's your decision, Zycar!" Doji opened the door, ready to walk out but turned back for one last time, "So is that your final decision?"

"I think so because we prefer starving to death than joining somebody like you." A girl with pinkish-purple hair that reached her waist and teal blue eyes said in a calm and cool voice. She had a light skin tone and an hourglass figure and was about 135 pounds in weight. She wore a white off the shoulder top with a dark blue cami underneight and a dark blue skirt that was longer on the right shoes. She also wore silver satin heels covered in silver jewelry. She wore a golden pyramid stud bracelet and a silver ring pendant on a neck chain.

"Then stay here. But I'm still giving you all some time to think because I think you will change your decision soon." Doji said angrily before walking out, leaving them in those cages, bound with metal chains, wounded, starved and covered with blood.

**Gosh, that was a long intro chapter! My body is aching now. I have to relax. Tell me how sucky it was? ^_^ And what do you think? Should our angels join Doji's commando team and help him to take over the kingdom of Asteir? And why do you think Doji specifically kidnapped them? Does he know about their super power? Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. The Beginning Of The Game

**Me: Wow, so many positive feedbacks in the first chapter? You guys are more than amazing! :DD Thanks a lot!**

**Well, I think you guys are gonna hate me after this chapter… Maybe showoffXD won't hate me, right? :D**

**Rex: Yes! Yes! 'Cause I wanna join the commandos, sweetheart!**

**Me: Okay! Okay! Chill down! If you want to join then go join but don't call me sweetheart! I hate it!**

**Rex: Whyyy…? *pouts***

**Me: Kia, disclaimer please!**

**Kiara: Okay! *bows* Chained Princess doesn't own MFB or the OCs except Her own ones. Please try to enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Me: Thanks, Kia. So, as per special request, I'mma addin' another OC.**

**Kori Kishatu (Ryugafangirl)**

**And the new pairing will be-**

**RexxCori**

The owner of the most terrifying organization of the word, Doji, the very familiar president of Dark Nebula stood in front of a small room with fiery red steel door as his guards bowed in front of him.

"Open the door!" The ruthless president commanded.

The guards nodded and hurriedly opened the door, the sound of jingling keys were heard as the spiky haired terrorist entered the room with a proud and snobby mood. As soon as he walked in, the steel door shut behind him without making any kind of sound. President Doji pressed a switch and immediately bright light flooded the room revealing its interior.

There were many shelves around the room and each shelf held a very precious gemstone neatly locked in transparent glass safes. Doji walked towards the shelves and let his sharp gray orbs graze over them as his eyes stopped over the topmost shelf. A wicked smirk naturally made its way to his lips as the owner of Dark Nebula walked over to that particular shelf and brought a few keys out of his pocket. The dark brown haired man chose the dark blue key from the bunch of keys and put it in the keyhole of the glass box and it opened with a swift creak.

Doji's smirk grew as he opened the box and brought the gemstone out and held it in his hand, bright fluorescent light splashing over the magnum sized transparent blue diamond and making it shine with sparkles.

Doji's voice echoed through the small room, his eyes staring at the diamond and his lips forming in a snicker, "Today or tomorrow, you will have to join me soon, Princess Andromeda, heaven's precious blue diamond! I maybe the most powerful person of the world, but the power that you and your fellow angels possess will make me the most powerful person of the whole universe and help me take over my long desirable precious Kingdom of Asteir, the land where dream comes true."

XxX

Days passed, nights passed. The captives couldn't calculate exactly how many days they had been starving, being tied up in these cages. They didn't know that it exactly had been seven days and still none of them got even a single drop of water, let alone food. Everyone was becoming weaker and weaker day by day, each day seeming like years, each hour seeming like months and each minute seeming like days.

Frieda, Erin, Iris, Bailey and Zycar had already fainted from hunger and thirst. Zakia, Adelaide and Blaze also seemed like they could lose consciousness at any moment. Elizabeth, Ninel and Rex seemed to still control their senses but they didn't know how long they could hang in there. Kiara, Leanna, Sierra and Diamante, however, were keeping strong and totally not ready to give up yet.

"What… should… we… do…?" Zakia asked in between short and uneven breaths, "I can't… take it… anymore…"

Leanna glared at her a few minutes younger twin, "You have to hang in there, Zoo-Zoo! You can't give up!"

"But… I… can't… sis…" Zakia tried to answer even though her voice was becoming faint and then slowly, her head fell down and she drifted into unconsciousness.

Seeing her sister like this definitely shook Leanna but the cerulean blue haired girl was not ready to show her emotions.

"Seriously, this is enough! If we keep going like this then we will die sooner or later for sure!" Rex yelled with frustration clear in his deep voice.

"So what do you wanna do? Join that bastard Doji?"A girl with a pale skin color, long icy blue hair tied up in a ponytail, fierce icy blue eyes said with a glare towards the jet black haired boy. She was wearing a black short halter neck dress with black string on both sides that ended at her hip and a hoop belt on her waist and white heels.

"Yeah, if I have to do that to save myself then I will definitely join him, girl! But who are you to ask me for an explanation?" The sea blue eyed boy shot back from his cage.

"My name is Kori, Kori Kishatu and I don't want your shitty explanation!" Replied the blue eyed girl in an icy cold voice who was silent through this whole week.

"Okay, enough of that!" Elizabeth yelled, trying to stop the both teens from breaking out into a full on bickering fight, irritation showing through her voice, "It's a life or death situation and you two are quarrelling like little children?"

"Just let me get out of here once and I will break that big-mouth's face!" Diamante growled, fiercely pulling at the metal chains which were used to tie her up.

"But the question is…" Ninel opened her mouth this time, deep in thought, "How will we get out of here?"

Elizabeth turned her midnight blue eyes towards the steel haired girl, her voice barely above a whisper, "I think… I might have a plan."

"What's that?" The Russian-Spaniard girl wondered, staring at the British teen's face, "What plan do you have? Just tell us!"

"Well…" Elizabeth hesitated for a brief second before looking up, her eyes sparkling as she spoke, "I think we should agree to Doji's proposal and join his commando team…"

"No! Not in a million bazillion years!" Dia yelled, her cobalt black eyes flashing and turning fully golden. Whenever she is either too excited or too emotional, her eyes tend to do that.

"I'm not finished yet." Elizabeth stated in a calm and collected voice as her sharp orbs fixed their gaze at the gold eyed Italian girl, "First let me finish please. I'm not telling y'all to go and kill innocent people for Doji, rather I'm suggesting we all should pretend to join him. I mean to say, we'll tell Doji that we're ready to do what he says and as much as I recognized that bastard, he will definitely get us out of here. Once we are free, we can easily flee away. The first and foremost thing is- to get out of here and fee ourselves at any cost. We saw that six of us had already fainted and we might not want to accept the fact but we all are near to death, Rex was right about it. So we have to get out of here unless we want to starve to death."

"Hmm… seems like a nice plan to me." Ninel commented as a look of admiration appeared in her goldenrod orbs.

"Wow! That's just a rocking plan, sweetheart! You rock!" Rex yelled with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah…" Kiara responded with a wicked smirk forming on her lips, "Some acting won't hurt anyone, right? That was one heck of a cool plan indeed."

"I totally agree. Anything to get revenge to that fucker!" Sierra agreed as her blue eyes sparked with mischief and slightly anger towards Doji.

"Yeah, I can't wait to smash that fucker in little pieces!" Dia said with venom dripping through her every word, her eyes flashing golden with fury.

"So let's start our 'Operation Revenge'!" Elizabeth said among the cheer from the others.

Suddenly, the only steel door of that room opened with an eerie creak to reveal the familiar face of their abductor appearing in the room again. The president of Dark Nebula walked in with an immense pride and snobbery as he stood in the middle of the room and stared at the lined up cages, that infamous smirk present on his lips, his annoying voice echoing through the vast hall, "So what had you decided, my dear friends?"

Elizabeth looked at the others and when they silently nodded or showed thumbs up in order to encourage her, the dark haired British teen opened her mouth, "We had discussed amongst us and by everyone's consideration, we had come to the point where we agree to… join your commando team, Doji."

Doji's mouth hung to the ground in sheer astonishment as he stared at the blunette, "What did you say, Elizabeth Juliet Johnson?"

Of course, that was really unexpected to him; the British girl thought with a silent sneaker as she kept her stare firm on Doji, "Yes, Doji, you heard it right. We had decided to join you. We prefer it more than starving to death."

"Aww…" Doji's smirk grew as his reptile like eyes glinted with triumph, "So your bravery and courage ended so soon, my friends? Honestly I had hoped more from you guys."

"Don't think you won, Doji…" Kiara growled but was stopped by a sharp glance from Elizabeth as she understood she was actually going to spill their secret.

"Okay, that's enough! Will you kindly stop your useless rigmarole and get us out of here, moron?" Sierra asked, her blue eyes glowering at Doji.

"Sure, Sierra." Doji replied with a smirk towards the milky skinned girl which made her growl under her breath, but Doji, of course, ignored it, the smirk not fading from his face, "But at first I won y'all to choose your leader. So who do you think should be the leader among you guys?"

Ninel thought for a moment before speaking up, "I think Elizabeth will be the perfect leader since she made the great plan to save us all from guaranteed death." The Russian-Spaniard said gesturing to their secret plan though the thickhead Doji didn't seem to quite understand it.

Elizabeth turned to the steel blue haired teen as a light pink shade crept up on her pale skin, "Wh-what are you saying, Ninel? I don't deserve it at all…"

"No, you totally do!" Rex said enthusiastically, cutting her mid-sentence, "I saw your amazing leadership quality so don't you dare say you don't deserve it."

"Yeah, we all are idiots and Elizabeth is the biggest idiot among us…" Dia trailed off slowly.

Elizabeth turned her midnight sky colored eyes towards the Italian teen as she said with a laugh, "Okay, I take that as a complement, Dia…"

"I was saying as a complement. Never mind!" The cobalt haired girl responded nonchalantly.

"So, it's settled." Doji announced in a formal voice, "Elizabeth Johnson is going to be the official leader of the special commando team of Dark Nebula. Does anyone have any problem with this decision?"

Everyone agreed to the decision so it was settled. Then Doji called out his security guards to open the cages and free the captives.

The midnight blue orbs stared at Doji as the guards were letting Elizabeth out of the cave, "If you think you have won, Doji, then you are doing the biggest mistake of your life 'cause this is just the beginning of the game."

XxX

At midnight, Doji stood at the window of his bedroom, gazing at the big blue diamond in his hands as the shining light of the full moon touched it making it sparkle.

"I know what happened today was just the beginning of a new game, Princess Andromeda. I know you are not the one who gives up so easily. Well, two can play that can game, dear, now let's see who is the better player. Me? Or you?"

XxX

The party was just started but the whole ballroom of the royal palace was becoming crowdie second by second. The big chandeliers were shining over the expensive dressed elites and royals who were enjoying the party by talking with each other, being introduced to new persons and some were occupying the spacious dance floor in the middle of the shimmering marbled ballroom. The waiters and waitresses dressed in shining uniforms were walking with trays of drinks- both soft and hard and the chefs were waiting at one corner with gracious buffet dinner.

"May I have the permission to dance with you, Duchess Sophie?" An orange haired elite with sparkling light blue eyes bowed in front of a beautiful young lady in elegant white dress.

"My pleasure, Marquees Wales!" The aquamarine haired duchess who had bright emerald eyes gracefully took the male's hand as he guided her towards the dance floor.

Just beside the dance floor, where the young couple was dancing, a young man bowed his head and looked up at the older man in front him, "We're from the Daily Observer, Your Majesty. We wanted to know something about your war strategies because it was heard that a terrorist gang was evolving in this kingdom and they were threatening to take over Asteir?"

"This is ridiculous!" Responded the white haired king with a silent glare in his blue eyes, "No one can take over Asteir even if they try. Asteir is the land where dream comes true. Asteir is undefeatable."

The young journalist was slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst of their usual calm and collected king but he wasn't afraid, "But Your Majesty, we've heard that this gang which is named Dark Nebula is trying to make a very powerful and trained commando team which will invade Asteir soon?"

"Well, in that case, we have world's best army and I'm pretty sure our army can defeat any kind of commandos." The aged king replied confidently but before the journalist could attack him with anymore questions, suddenly a guard came over there, panting, "Your Majesty, I have some important news!"

The king eyed the journalist with irritation and turned towards the royal guard, taking him in a secluded corner, "What happened?"

"The head of the spy department, Tsubasa Otori wants to meet you urgently, Your Majesty." The guard responded quickly.

The eyes of the elderly king slightly widened as he thought what the head of the spy department could have to do with him. "Tell him to come to my private room." The king ordered before walking towards his private room.

Seeing the king leave the party like this made all the guests anxious but no one had the courage to ask anything so the party just continued.

Before entering his private room, someone stopped the king. He turned to see a blond haired young man who had sharp facial feature and sparkling sapphire eyes, to be exact, it was his son.

"I want you to take care of the party, Julian." The king ordered his son before going to his private room.

The blond prince nodded and went back to the party.

The king of Asteir entered his private room which was covered by expensive golden Persian carpets and blood red paint on the walls. There stood a young man with long silver hair, waiting for the king. He looked up as soon as the king entered the room, fixing his fiery golden eyes at the king as he bowed with respect, "Greetings, Your Majesty!"

"Tsubasa Otori," The king commented staring back at the silver haired male, "Why did you want to meet me so urgently? Is there any problem?"

"I have a bad news, Your Majesty." The silver haired Japanese teen answered slowly.


	4. The Lost Gemstones

**Dia: You just made me join Doji! You just made me join Doji! *tries to hit me with her sword***

**Ninel: Whoa… calm down!**

**Dia: No, I won't! She made me join the dark side!**

**Me: *hides behind Ninel* Hey, it's not my fault! You were supposed to be dark…**

**Dia: What did you say?**

**Elizabeth: Stop it, idiots! Miss Authoress, you should introduce the new character. Dia, stop being crazy!**

**Dia: But sis...!**

**Elizabeth: I told you to STOP!**

**Me: Thanks, El. Anyways, guys, meet the new OC-**

**Valerie Juliette Celeste (babybluestar)**

**Valerie: *bows* Hi, everyone. I hope you enjoy and please tell us how it was in your reviews.**

**Dia: And yeah, my crappy creator doesn't own anything but me and Lizzy. Unfortunately, she owns us that's why we're horrible…**

**Elizabeth: Dia!**

**Dia: What? I was saying the truth!**

The royal palace of Asteir

The king of Asteir stared at the silver haired teen standing in front of him for a few moments before he finally decided to ask the question, "What bad news, Tsubasa?"

"Your Majesty," The head of the spy department of Asteir responded in an emotionless voice, "My spies have come to know that Dark Nebula has formed a very powerful and trained commando team and they can attack us anytime soon."

The news hit the king's heart like a sharp arrow that his beloved kingdom was in danger but he decided to stay as emotionless as Tsubasa, "So, they finally succeeded to do it, huh? But if they can attack us anytime then why aren't they attacking us still?"

"I think they are waiting for a good chance, Your Majesty." The Japanese male replied, lines of worry tracing his forehead, "As much as I know the information about Doji, he will surely invade us in the most unexpected time."

The king was deep in thought for some minutes and then he stood upright and pressed a hidden switch on one side of the blood red wall. Immediately after pressing the switch, the golden colored door swiftly opened as a guard peeked in, "Your Majesty, you needed something?"

"Yes," The king commanded in an urgent voice, "Call Prince Julian and the commander of our army here, now!"

The guard nodded and went out hurriedly, not forgetting to close the door behind him. After a few minutes waiting, a sound of knock was heard and the white haired king looked up to see two young men standing at the door.

"Come in!" King Konzern called.

"Dad, you wanted to see us?" Asked the first teen who had shoulder length straight golden blond hair with sparkling sapphire eyes, wearing a formal white and blue suit.

"Yes, Julian." King Konzern replied to his son, "I need to talk to you two urgently."

"What is it about, Your Majesty? Any bad news?" Asked the second male who was wearing traditional Chinese clothes, his dark brown spiky hair with golden highlights neatly folded back, his bright emerald eyes staring at the king with worry.

"Commander Dashan," The king called, worry and panic present in his voice, "I need your advice and possibly, help in this situation."

"What happened, Your Majesty?" The green eyed commander's voice sounded more worried now.

"This young man here," King Konzern said gesturing towards Tsubasa, "Has a bad news that will shake you all."

"I know him." Dashan said, eyeing the silver haired, "Head of the spy department, am I right, Mr. Otori?"

"Indeed, commander." Tsubasa responded, walking forward and shaking the commander's hand, "Very glad to meet you at last. I've only heard about your bravery."

"And I've heard about your intelligence and stealth many times." Dashan said with a formal smile.

"So what's the bad news, Tsubasa?" Asked the prince who was already familiar with the spy head.

The golden eyes turned towards the blond, worry appearing on them again, "Prince, you know about the famous 'soon-to-be' commando team of Dark Nebula, right?"

"Definitely." The blue eyed male replied.

"Well, that's not 'soon-to-be' anymore…" Tsubasa trailed off slowly.

"What do you mean to say, Tsubasa?" The prince narrowed his sapphire orbs.

"It already had been made and they are planning to attack us soon, Honorable Prince." The silver haired spy replied.

Dashan choked on his breath, coughing as he looked up at Tsubasa, "Wh-what…?"

"Yes, commander." Tsubasa stated, "You heard it right."

"That's why I've called you two for a good suggestion." The king opened his mouth now.

"We have to work together to save our precious kingdom, Your Majesty!" Commander Dashan said in an urgent voice.

"And we need a good plan for this…" Tsubasa trailed off again, looking up at the others.

"You have any idea what to do, Prince?" Dashan inquired, fixing his bright green eyes at the blond.

Julian was silent through this whole time, keeping his usual poker face. Now he looked up, "Of course I have. Tsubasa, at first, you have to find all the information about this Dark Nebula and this infamous commando team. I want to get every single data about them as soon as possible. Send your spies in every remote corner of the kingdom and keep an eye on every single person of this kingdom. Commander Dashan, I request you to improve the security of the kingdom and choose all your best soldiers and practice them to be ready for battle at any second. You should keep the guard high and every day, at least for once; send some guards out to make sure everything is okay. Then after we get as much information as we need, we may plan for the next step. But at this moment, the most important is to forget our personal grudge and work together to save our country. Got it?"

The two elites nodded and the king looked at his son with hope in his eyes, "Son, I'm giving the responsibility to save the kingdom upon you because you're going to be the future king."

"You can rely on me, Father." The prince responded, his deep azure eyes flashing in fury, "I will finish anyone who dares to make any danger to my country!"

XxX

The headquarters of Dark Nebula

Two young girls walked in the vast hall with shining metallic silver walls and sparkling white tiled floor as their shoes stomped over it.

"What do you think the leader will say, Leanna?" The first girl who had dark brown hair with yellow streaks and blue eyes asked looking at her partner intently. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark purple t-shirt that had a V-neck. She wore black tight pants and brown combat boots. She also wore brown fingerless gloves.

"I don't know if she will be happy or angry on us, Sierra." The other girl who quite looked like a boy with her short spiky cerulean blue hair and blue-gray eyes responded not looking from her tablet computer. She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a black leather vest, black cargo pants and black boots that reached her mid-legs. She also wore her black choker and a black bandanna wrapped around her head.

The two girls would have kept for some more times but a sound of opening the door startled them as they both looked up to see a tall girl with waist length dark blue shiny hair and midnight blue eyes walking through the steel door who wore a dark blue leather jacket over a white shirt with black buttons and dark blue skinny jeans matching her hair. Her feet were in a pair of dark blue high boots and she had no make-up or ornaments.

"Leader, you're here!" The both teens mentioned earlier bowed down quickly in front of the girl who just entered the room.

"Sierra, Leanna, where were you two last night?" The leader asked in a calm voice.

"Leader, we're really sorry…" Sierra hurriedly said.

"I asked you a question." The tall girl's voice was colder now.

Sierra was going to say something about apologizing but Leanna stopped her, "I think we should tell her. Leader, actually the matter is- we went to gather some information about the kingdom of Asteir where we found the four thousand year old history of this kingdom."

"It will help us in many ways, leader!" Sierra said quickly, trying to comprehend what the older girl will say.

But they both were astonished as Elizabeth didn't say another word, walking away from them towards the data counter at one corner. The two commandos were thinking what to do when another voice startled them, "Why are you two standing here like statues?"

The girls looked back to meet a pair of goldenrod eyes which belonged to a steel blue haired girl. She was wearing a dark green long sleeved top that revealed part of her shoulders from Sneezer Paradise with a pair of black skinny pants on with a pair of dark green and black sneaker wedges on. As for her accessories, she wore a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Gosh, Ninel! You scared the hell out of me!" Leanna whiper-yelled, silently glaring towards the Russian-Spaniard.

The steel haired girl laughed, "That means you get scared easily. Hey, no need to glare at me like that! What happened that you both look so upset?"

"I think…" Sierra slowly said, sadness in her voice, "The leader is angry on us."

"Well, she has a great reason to be." The goldenrod eyed replied nonchalantly, "You two shouldn't have gone out last night without informing the leader. She might not show it but she loves us all and cares for us. Do you two have any idea how worried she was for you in last night?"

"Yeah… we probably should have told her earlier. Next time, we won't do this mistake, Ninel." The brunette replied with regret flashing through her blue eyes.

"I guess that's okay." An emotionless voice said from behind them as they turned around to reveal it was their leader, "But next time, be careful."

"We'll be, leader!" The both teens said in unison.

"Though I'm eager to know what information have you girls find out, actually?" Their leader asked, placing her dark eyes intently at them.

"Leader," Leanna approached her, her blue-gray eyes staring back at her, "We've found out a very important information which can be very useful for us?"

"And what is it, may I know?" The midnight blue eyes narrowed at the two commandos.

"There's a secret path in one side of the marketplace through which we can reach the royal palace." Sierra stated.

The blunette leader kept her gaze firm on the blue eyed girl, "Are you sure the palace can be reached from there?"

"Yes, leader." The brunette answered with confidence, "It's beside a laundry under a boundary wall, to be exact, the laundry named 'Crown Cleaning'. Me and Leanna had tried to go in and we were even succeeded to go some feet inside but it was really dark and we hadn't taken precautions and moreover, we thought it wouldn't be good to go on without informing you, that's why we came back."

"But we've found some things which will help to remove your confusion, leader." Leanna walked towards Elizabeth, sticking her hand out towards her, two precious stones- one sapphire and one diamond in their hands, "I've found the diamond and Sierra has found the sapphire."

The leader of the commandos took the gemstones from her hand and watched them intently as she brought them up to light and the bright fluorescent light sparkled over them. "These stones have royal signs over them!" She said with surprise as she looked up, her eyes widening.

"Exactly." Sierra commented, "That's why we have become sure that this is the secret path which will lead us to the palace."

"And we can use this path." Leanna suggested, her grayish blue eyes glinting with determination.

"These two gems have the names of their owners curved over them." Elizabeth said as her dark blue orbs bore over the stones, her hands holding them up, "This purple diamond belongs to someone named Ryuga Kishatu and this sapphire belongs to some Gingka Hagane. Good job, girls. I might really forgive you two now but never take risk like this again. I don't want to lose any of you."

"We promise that we won't take any risk without asking you again, leader!" The two commandos vowed.

"Good, now I want you two to gather information about the owners of these gemstones. Leanna, you'll gather information about this Ryuga Kishatu and Sierra, I want you to handle this Gingka Hagane, got it?"

"On it, leader!" The commandos nodded before hurrying out.

Elizabeth turned her dark eyes towards the other three commandos who had just entered the room, "Ninel, Kiara, I want you two to go visit the marketplace today 'cause we have definite information that the royal army is going to guard there today. I want you to go there and study the situations and especially, search that secret path which Leanna and Sierra were talking about. This path might be of great use to us and also, keep an eye on the army members. I think you can recognize them easily. Gather information about them, find out all their faults and loopholes which we can use later and if possible, try to be familiar with some of them by your acting skills. Just remember no one should doubt any of you. Got it?"

"Yes, leader!" Ninel responded with another girl standing beside her who had black hair with red highlights and pure black eyes, wearing a red bandeau top over it a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, red converse boots, black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

"Dia, I want you to be the in-charge of this mission and help Ninel and Kiara, is that okay with you?" Elizabeth glanced at another girl who was really skinny with cobalt black hair and shining black eyes with golden sparkles. She was wearing all black, black leather jacket over black shirt, black skinny jeans, black high boots, black gloves and she also had black gothic make-up and blood red lipstick which contrasted with her pale bloodless skin.

"Your wish is my command, leader!" The gold eyed girl bowed, "But if we go to the market then who will go to the palace?"

"Don't worry. I'm sending Erin, Iris and Blaze for that." The British leader responded.

XxX

"How could you say that, Gingka?" The commander of the royal army, Dashan Wang, yelled with fury flashing in his deep emerald eyes, "You lost your gemstone? Your symbol? Your identity? I know Ryuga could be this careless, but I never thought you'd do it too!"

"I'm really, really sorry, commander!" The soldier with flaming red spiky hair and sparkling amber eyes who was wearing a blue bandanna looked down with shame, "I tried to be careful but somehow I lost it… I'm sorry, commander! Please forgive me!"

"I don't understand what the big deal is in here, commander!" The soldier with black cape who had snowy white hair with blood red highlights and fiery golden eyes said nonchalantly waving his hands, "Those were just stones…"

"Ryuga!" The commander growled under his breath, giving him the best death glare of his, "Those were not 'just' stones! Those were your identities! Your symbols! You should value them more than your life! You should never disregard them at any cost!"

The white haired warrior named Ryuga just huffed and walked away, saying carelessly, "Well, if we lost them then you can give us new ones…"

"Those gemstones have no copy, Ryuga!" Dashan said in a furious voice, "Those are heavenly object!"

"Heavenly… my foot…" The gold eyed army member muttered under his breath before walking away.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" The dark haired commander shouted with anger.

"Nothing!" Ryuga shouted back before walking out of the hall, not waiting for the permission of the commander.

"Gingka," The commander let out an exasperated sigh and turned his bright green eyes towards the redhead standing in front of him, "You know that's a punishable crime. This is the first time you broke a law that's why I'm forgiving you but you need to find your gemstone back as soon as possible."

The hazel eyed soldier nodded, "I'll try my best, commander, but…" He hesitated for a second before continuing, "But what will happen to Ryuga?"

Dashan's deep green orbs glared at the direction Ryuga had went, his voice holding a hint of anger, "I'm not forgiving him this easily. He always loves to play with rules and break them."

**Valerie: Hey, I wasn't introduced in this chapter!**

**Me: Sorry, I'm tired but don't worry, I'll introduce you in the next chapter definitely.**

**Zycar: So, in this chap, we've seen the army knows about the commandos now and two of the army members even lost their gems. Will they be able to find them back?**

**Frieda: In the next chapter, some commandos will meet some army members and there will be heavy action. So, stay tuned!**


	5. First Mission And First Feelings

**Me: *bows down* I know I haven't updated in a looong time and I'm so, so sorry for that! T_T Please forgive me, everyone. Actually, I wrote this huge chapter and it took me two and a half hours but it got deleted somehow. :'( It made me so upset that I just thought to give up writing. After a lot of mourning over the last chapter, I wanted to re-write it but then I became really busy with sucky school and other things. I haven't got a single moment to write. Besides, I had writer's block too. I am truly sorry!**

**Rex: Now stop blabbering, Liz! Everyone is waiting for my super actions!**

**Kori: *hits Rex with a frying pan* That's not gonna happen until some more chapters so keep quiet, you fool!**

**Rex: *death glare* You're lucky that I don't hit girls or else…**

**Kori: OR ELSE? WHAT OR ELSE?**

**Valerie: Hey, don't fight, you two! Hey, am I gonna be introduced in this chap? Am I? Am I? *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Nope! Not still.**

**Valerie: *teary eyes***

**Me: Hey! Hey! Don't be sad! I promise next chapter!**

**Valerie: Okay! *grins* But this is the last time I'm keeping quiet in your "next chapter" excuse, I mean it!**

**Me: *backs away* O-kay… Don't scare me…**

**Rex: *sweatdrops* All girls are either crazy or violently lunatic! Before Kori attacks me more, let's start the poorly written story. Chained Princess doesn't own anything but the plot and her OCs.**

**Valerie: Enjoy please! And don't forget to tell your opinions! Liz gets all hyper when she gets at least one review. ^_^**

**Kori: *chases Rex with frying pan***

**Rex: *runs away while sticking his tongue out***

**The streets of Asteir**

**Tsubasa's pov**

I walked though the busy and crowded streets of our kingdom, looking around cautiously in search of any suspicious activity. People were busy in their day to day business, shops were overly crowded with customers and the loud buzz was giving me a headache. My sharp golden eyes followed every single person around me but I was slightly disappointed when no one seemed that much suspicious. Where is the famous or infamous commando team of Dark Nebula? Are they hiding from us? Are they so afraid? Some strange information I found some days ago, were about some supernatural activities around the town. I laughed to myself as I thought about the bogus information. From when did I start believing in supernatural things?

I sighed as I saw nothing interesting and decided to go somewhere else until a hand touched my shoulder. Any normal person will jump back in fear but I was given special training so I slowly but consciously turned around to find out who the "shoulder-toucher" was. I sighed out in relief when I saw the familiar face of Dashan Wang, the commander of our army.

I smiled a formal smile, "Hello again, Commander Wang."

"So, we met again, Mr. Otori!" The emerald eyed commander smiled back before looking around, "Any suspicious activities around?"

"No…" I trailed off slowly, lines of worry tracing my forehead, "I don't understand where those commandos are hiding. They should have come here because we had definite information that some of them will come to attack the marketplace today."

"Maybe they are planning an ambush…" Commander Wang stated in a worried tone, "You got any more info about them?"

I told him what I already knew, "My spy department had tried to gather all the information about them as per the order of the honorable prince, but they are really good at hiding themselves in camouflages. I came to know some strange things about them."

"Like?" The commander raised his eyebrows questioningly at me.

"Like… most of the members are girls. Those girls are not any special girls, instead as much as I know; they are ordinary teenage girls from ordinary families. Some are orphans, some are poor and some are from well classed families, but nevertheless, I don't think they have any quality to become commandos."

"I think that's what their plan is." Commander Wang commented, deep in thought, "Their best quality is they won't seem like commandos so no one will suspect them. They can stay in shadows easily."

"You are right!" I nodded in response, "General Doji is really cunning. He knows whom to choice in this battle. Those girls must have some, some special ability which we don't know about. I had gathered some data about their leader. She seems a really strong fighter and a super intelligent commando. Although she is only seventeen years old, she is controlling the whole Dark Nebula, being the second-in-command after Doji."

"Do you know this leader's name?" Commander narrowed his bright green eyes at me.

"No." I sighed heavily, "Strangely, I wasn't able to know a single thing about her. I have gathered data about all the other commandos, but the leader herself has still succeeded to remain in darkness."

"We gotta tell Prince Julian about it." The Chinese commander suggested me thoughtfully.

"Definitely!" I nodded, "He deserves to know. Though, I have also heard a very ridiculous thing about the commandos which I can bet the prince will never believe."

"What is that, Mr. Otori?" Commander Wang asked me with interest.

"I'm afraid to tell you because you'll laugh at me…" I trailed off, looking down at the street.

"Just go ahead!" The commander encouraged me.

"I have heard those commando girls have some supernatural abilities which they are planning to use against us." I looked up at the Chinese commander, "Do you believe this?"

"That's ridiculous, Mr. Otori!" The commander exclaimed, "Why should we believe such a thing?"

"I think you are right." I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for acknowledging me, Mr. Otori." Commander Wang said gratefully before he was cut off by a new voice which I had never heard before.

"Commander!"

We both looked up to meet a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes which belonged to a green haired Japanese soldier who had tanned skin and two identical cross shaped scars under both his eyes.

"Kyoya, did you find anything?" The commander asked him.

"No, commander." The green haired soldier bowed, "That's what I wanted to say. I have finished investigating the left side of the marketplace but I didn't find anything, so should I start searching the right side now?"

"Sure. Just tell me if you see anything." Commander Wang then turned to me, "Oh, I forgot to introduce you two. Kyoya, this is Tsubasa Otori, the head of our spy department. You must've heard his name. And Mr. Otori, this young man here is undoubtedly the best soldier of my regiment, Kyoya Tategami."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tategami." I stuck my hand out to shake, impressed with the young soldier.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Otori." The coldness of the deep blue eyes slightly decreased though the soldier named Kyoya didn't bother to flash a smile when he shook my hand.

But, nevertheless, it was alright with me. "So, I wish you both best of luck for today's investigation." I nodded at them before turning around.

"Best of luck to you too, Mr. Otori." I heard the commander's voice from behind me as I walked away.

**Author's pov**

"Everyone in their tracks?" Diamante said in a whispering tone before jumping down from the boundary wall, walking through the marketplace as her cobalt black eyes frantically moved around the path.

"Yes!" Ninel's raspy and almost silent voice was heard from her earpiece, "I think I've found a suspicious person. I'm approaching towards him now."

"Good!" Dia responded before quickly hiding behind a tree, only her eyes peeking out of it to look around, "And where is Kiara? Kiara! Kiara! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes! I am!" An annoyed voice was heard from the other side, "Now stop distracting me for God's sake!"

"I was just being worried about you!" Diamante replied in a hushed whisper.

"Whatever!" Kiara answered, "Don't interfere in my mission!"

"Okay fine!" Dia let out a heavy as she heard the click in her ear which meant Kiara had cut off the connection.

Time to get into work!

**Kiara's pov**

I cut off the connection of my earphones and stomped away angrily. Yes, I love my teammates but they can be such stuck ups in times! I rolled my eyes and looked around to find anything that will be useful for Dia. Even if I always fight with her, I do appreciate that girl's efficiency. Indeed, Leader is the best amongst us but Dia is… something else. She has an amazing power and another reason is- she has a terrible past like me. I remember once she told me that Dark Nebula killed her parents like my parents too. God knows how long we have to work for that idiot Doji!

I suddenly stopped in the middle of the road because something sparkly caught my eyes. I bent down to see a bright blue gemstone which was probably a sapphire. I brought it up to my eyes and watched it carefully. The sapphire was pretty big and beautiful. It had a faint design of a roaring lion on it and had the name "Kyoya Tategami" curved over it. I also recognized the familiar sign of royal army on it. So, this gem belongs to some army member.

Very good job, Kiara! I praised myself, thinking how happy Leader will be when I'll show her this. I became successful in my very first mission. I was so lost in my thought that I never saw the hand that snatched the gem out of my hand harshly. I gritted my teeth and looked up to meet a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes, exactly matching the sapphire in his hand. He was a guy of my age with dark forest green hair and tanned skin. There were two identical scars under both of his eyes which made him look very handsome… Snap out of it, idiot! I cursed myself as I glared at the guy, "Give it back!"

"Why should I?" He narrowed his eyes, "This is MY gemstone for your kind information, Lion-girl!"

If eyes could kill, then this guy whose name was probably Kyoya Tategami (since he owned the gem) would have been dead by now.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled at him, getting on his face. I was freaking worried! Leader won't be so happy if she finds out I failed in my mission.

"I should be the one asking you that question!" The greenhead snapped back at me with equal anger.

"Whatever!" I turned around, not wanting to get in another mess, "I'm not gonna answer any of your questions, Kovu!"

"Exactly what did you just call me?" He asked really slowly in a threatening voice.

But that wasn't going to scare Kiara Summers! "Kovu!" I said, flipping back again, "Because that name suits you!"

"Don't get on my nerves, girl!" He stepped closer.

"Or else? What will ya do?" I smirked, pulling out my katana. Its blade was made out of a mix of firestones and metal. The words "Fierce", "Pride" and "Strength" were carved in it. The handle was made out of an oak tree with ruby gems on the side.

The sapphire eyed army member seemed slightly surprised at first before he pulled out his sword too which was a long sparkling silver sword with a jade green sapphire attached handle making a lion's face, a triumphant smirk forming on his lips, "Oh, I see! I should have known earlier that you're one of the bastard commandos!"

It made my blood boil as I sprang on him with my katana, hissing through my irregular breaths, "It's not really polite to use that word about a lady!"

He swiftly dodged my continuous attacks one by one but I decided to make a final move by swinging the katana behind my head and bringing it down straight on his head. I knew I was going to kill this guy but surprisingly he moved his sword up in a quick motion and blocked my attack. I gritted my teeth as I tried to push the katana down with all my strength but he was too strong and in another swift motion, he swung my katana out of my hand. I gulped as I stepped back slowly towards my weapon but the guy named Kyoya blocked my path by his sword. I stepped back again as I stared at my katana.

I knew I was losing this. But I had to remember that our super powers were a secret that never should be spilled. But what is the use of secret now if he knows I am a commando?

"Flame Rain!" I yelled not caring the consequences. Fire rained on Kyoya, blocking his vision temporarily as I ran and grabbed my katana. I saw him dodging the rains of fire like a professional warrior as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"So…" He whispered slowly, "The super power thingy wasn't just a rumor…"

"No, it wasn't and now I'm gonna finish you!" I approached menacingly towards him but before I could attack him a loud noise made us both turn our head towards the eastern side of the road. We could see thunder clashing and sparkles flying in there.

There was only one dagger in the world which could produce electricity. Immediately I knew Dia was in trouble so I ran towards that direction, not noticing Kyoya following me close behind.

**Ninel's pov**

I finished the talk with Dia, our in-charge for this mission and walked towards the shops, looking around but trying to be not suspicious. I stopped in front of a fruit shop and stared at the gracious ripe apples. Before I could touch a red apple, a hand grabbed it, slightly touching my hand. The touch sent sparks down my spine and I blushed lightly, looking up to meet the eyes of the person who grabbed the apple. The sparkling emerald eyes belonged to a tall guy who had dark brown long hair with golden highlights. I don't know why but it seemed like I had a connection with him, a special connection.

"I'm sorry." His bright smile showed his pearly teeth which just made my heart melt, "You like this apple? Then you can take it."

I smiled, looking down at the path, "No, it's okay."

The brown haired guy was walking away but I remembered Leader's suggestion to gather information about every single person I come in touch with so I hurriedly stopped him, thinking of a good excuse, "Umm… Excuse me, I think I've seen you earlier…"

Dumb lie, Ninel! You are done for!

I became slightly afraid as the person turned around and furrowed his eyebrows at me, "Sorry but I don't think we have met earlier. What's your name?"

"Ninel." I answered truthfully because it wasn't dangerous to tell anyone my names because nobody knew the names of the commandos.

He hesitated for a second before sticking his hand out, "Very nice to meet you, Ninel. I'm Dashan Wang, the commander of the royal army."

I touched his hand to shake, feeling another spark as I stared at his flawless face. It means he had trusted me. I felt like a criminal for hiding the truth from him but hey, I was a criminal anyway!

Before I could say anything in reply, a really loud noise hit my ears, making me turn back towards the eastern side where I saw sparks and thunder flashing. Oh my God! That must be Dia! I ran towards that direction after realizing Dashan must have heard it too because he was following me.

Oh shit! I just made the commander of the army follow me to a fighting scene which will probably make the true identities of me and the others reveal.

But what happened to Dia?

**Me: I wanted to make it longer but it's 11 pm in night and I haven't still had dinner and I'm sleepy and…**

**Sierra: Okay, you can shut up now! So, this chapter specialized on Kiara and Ninel. We will have special events for all OCs so don't worry!**

**Leanna: Don't forget to tell us how it was!**

**Me: By the way, I wanted to write about some unusual pairings so I made a poll on my profile. I'll be glad if any of you are interested and kindly vote. Also, feel free to send your suggestions about awkward pairings.**


	6. The Unexpected Fierce Battle

**Me: I love you guys so I had to update! ^_^ Here is the next chapter!**

**Blaze: Thanks for all the reviews, dear readers! It means a lot to us.**

**Erin: So, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

**The streets of Asteir**

**Diamante's pov**

I walked through the streets, trying my best to be hidden in the crowd so I don't catch anyone's attention. My gaze shifted to the shops around me and suddenly a particular name caught my attention. "Crown Cleaning". I remember Sierra and Leanna talking about this laundry to Leader. They said they had seen a secret path to the royal palace beside this very laundry. I think I should search about it.

I walked towards the laundry but didn't see anything there so then I decided to go to the other side. As I reached the other side of the laundry, I saw a narrow alley covered with darkness, leading to who knows where. I assumed this could be the entrance of the "secret path" and entered the dark alley. I walked in, cautiously looking around but I couldn't see a single thing because of the creepy darkness around me. I looked around making sure no one as watching me and decided to use my power. I set my eyes forward and concentrated hard. After a few minutes, my eyes started flashing golden lights and the rays emitting from them lit the whole alley, making everything clearer. I sighed out of relief and approached forward.

I walked through the alley and after one or two minutes, I discovered that I had reached a dead end with no way back. I thought of returning but something dark and hollow caught my attention and I turned my eyes at that thing. When my eyelight fell on the thing, I discovered it was a spacious tunnel, really dark and big. I'm sure Sierra and Leanna had seen this very tunnel and it was the secret path to reach the royal castle, indeed.

I hesitated for a moment before stepping in, "Should I enter?"

"I don't think you should enter anywhere, sweetheart." A deep and raspy voice whispered from behind as I felt something sharp and cool touching my neck.

I froze on my spot and slowly turned around, deciding to turn off my eyelight. I saw a dark and tall figure standing in front of me, a long sharp sword directed at me, the silver metal of the weapon shining even in the dark and giving the dark alley an unearthly light.

"Who are you?" The voice asked this time, a pair of bright golden eyes almost burning through me.

I tried to back away very slowly, then suddenly turned around and ran out of the alley as fast as I could. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that I was in open daylights again then thought of gathering my friends and running away from here. But as I tried to duck to the other side of the road, I caught a glimpse of bright silver sparkle and then felt an immense pain, like someone was cutting my flesh out.

It happened so fast, even faster than a lightning, that I didn't even get enough time to comprehend what was happening, let alone protect myself. I cried out in sheer pain and fell down, clutching my right shoulder then felt something wet and sticky on my hand. My hand trembled when I brought it up to my eyes, only to reveal fresh blood covering it. My eyes quickly glanced at my shoulder and I saw blood dripping from the place where the sword had attacked.

"I told you before, you're not going anywhere." The calm voice from earlier whispered in a slow and threatening tone. I looked up and saw the mysterious figure in daylight which was of a boy who was my age. He had long shiny luscious silver hair and slightly tanned skin with a tall and lean appearance. His golden eyes glowered at me as he prepared for another attack, his long sparkling silver sword which had a dark purple handle with beautiful amethyst designs making an Eagle's figure with the word "Aquila" carved under it.

Even though the pain was unbearable, I gathered all my left out strength and stood up, pulling out my favorite weapon, a big, sharp, sparkling dagger with cobalt handle which had black diamonds and onyxes carved onto it making the word "Death". The silver haired guy didn't seem astonished; instead he smirked and flung his sword towards me, "So you want a battle, princess? Well then, it's on!"

"I don't really like when any stupid guy off the street calls me in sassy names!" I sneered sarcastically and blocked his continuous attacks by my sword.

"Well, you'll like it now, darling!"

Couldn't he say a sentence without those words? His sharp eyes glanced at me for a second before I felt the sword now attacking my left arm. He knew I was giving all my attention towards my right side so he took the chance. Looks like this guy was worth a fight.

I gritted my teeth to gulp down another rush of pain and swung my body back, suddenly jumping up in the air and coming straight down over the gold eyed teen, both my legs kicking right on his chest and making him fall downwards. I grabbed him in a tight headlock, sitting over his back and snarled, "Feels good?"

He grunted in pain and looked up, the sharp golden eyes sparkling with amusement as a smirk appeared on his lips, "You're not better than me in karate, sweetie."

"You think this is funny?" I yelled with burning rage but before I could go for another move, I felt my body going up and then I was practically thrown down a few feet away. I landed on the ground with a loud thud and felt a sharp wave of pain going down my spine. I'm sure some of my bones cracked. Damn, this guy was stronger than I thought!

He stood up and looked over at me with a triumphant smirk and pointed his hand up, "Eagle!"

What was that? I looked around with confusion written all over my face but within a few moments, my question was answered when I heard a loud screech coming from upwards. I looked up and gasped when I saw a large and mighty eagle flying over my head, its sharp eyes glaring at me.

"Attack!" The deep voice hit my ear again as I saw the eagle come straightly down at me I stared in disbelief, completely at a loss of words. This guy owned a pet eagle? And he was using it against me? I didn't want to hurt a bird! I loved animals!

I groaned in pain as I hurriedly ducked to the left side, dodging the attack of the fierce eagle and saw my precious dagger lying near. I snatched it from the ground and jumped up, dodging the constant attacks from the furious bird again and again as I jumped slightly backwards and threw the dagger at the owner of the bird in a swift motion. My dagger flew through the air, lightning splashing out of it and making all of us blind for awhile. When I caught my vision back, I saw the lightning bolt hitting my opponent and him falling down on his back with a desperate cry of pain. The eagle was totally astonished by witnessing its master's such damage and flew a few feet away, looking a bit afraid. I smirked in triumph but then it hit my mind. Oh shit! I completely forgot that my dagger could produce thunders which meant I had used my power. I remembered Leader's warning about hiding our abilities but I just showed it. What do I do now?

I can't just use my power anywhere I want. Now the whole kingdom will know about our abilities. We will fail in our mission only because of me. I can't be this selfish! I can't throw my whole crew in the face of danger just because my own life was at stake! I almost felt tears on my eyes but that thought was soon forgotten when I saw my enemy wasn't defeated, instead he stood up again.

I was really surprised to see anyone can stand up even after that damage but I became more surprised when I saw an immense dark aura emitting from my silver haired opponent. A dark purple inhuman light surrounded him and his golden eyes had turned into a fearsome red.

"I told you not to mess with me! You don't know who I am!" His deep voice which was beautiful before now sounded really malicious in my ears as I stepped back, a wave of fear crawling down my spine. I even saw his pet mighty eagle flying away afraid. What was with this guy? What was going on? Did he have some super power too? But at first it didn't seem like it.

"Who… who are you?" My voice had never sounded so afraid in my own ears.

His deep inhuman laughter echoed through the secluded street as he approached me, "That's not important for you! The important thing is, I can kill you in one swift moment!"

I became slightly angry and tried to attack with my dagger but at that moment a bolt of dark energy emitted from him and hit me before I could get the chance to dodge it.

"Ahh…!" The bolt of energy threw me at least ten feet away and I felt an immense pain rushing to every inch of my body. I've never felt so much pain before. I tried to look up but the dark aura was rising and it didn't give me any chance, even my eyelight failing to give me sight.

I breathed slowly, crawling back as the person surrounded by the dark aura approached me. If only… if only I could use my power! But I didn't want the secret to be spilled at any cost!

A bolt of dark power was thrown at me again. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the hit but I never felt it and instead, I heard a familiar voice, "Fire Barrier!"

My eyes snapped open to reveal a barrier of fire surrounding me, protecting me from the dark power. I shot up ignoring the pain and glared at Kiara who had just approached here, "Why the hell did you do that? You know our powers were supposed to be a secret, don't ya?"

Kiara glared back at me, "I don't fucking care! You were in trouble and I had to save you! That's it!"

I nodded thankfully at Kiara and turned to my enemy. Now that the secret of our power is spilled, I shouldn't hesitate anymore.

"Clashing Thunder!" I snapped my fingers. In a moment the whole sky lit on bright silver light, making us all almost blind and lightning roared through the sky. Strong bolts of thunder appeared and clash them onto the silver haired boy but it didn't seem enough to stop his overgrowing dark power, rather it made the power increase and hit me back with another bolt which threw me back.

Why were all my attacks backfiring at me? Something was definitely wrong!

**Kiara's pov**

"Dia!" I yelled and tried to reach for my friend who was thrown back by the dark power but a voice stopped me, "No, stop right there!"

I looked up to see the green haired guy named Kyoya who lunged at me with his sword. I jumped back and yelled, "Musical Flames!" Immediately a cloud of fire appeared out of nowhere and a violin clef out of the fire. Strange melodies played through the air, making everyone's head spin with an unbearable feeling. Kyoya clutched his head and broke down on his knees, screaming helplessly, "Stop this right away!"

"Not even if you beg me!" I smirked and turned to approach towards Dia but a bolt of dark power erupted out of the silver haired boy and sent me flying through the sky.

"Kia!" I heard Ninel's faint scream before almost losing to unconsciousness.

**Ninel's pov**

"Kia!" I yelled, running towards my black haired friend and catching her before she could fall, whispering gently, "Get up! You have to hang in there!... Please!..."

"Oh, now I understand!" The familiar voice rang in my ear and my eyes snapped up to see Dashan standing there with an angry face as he pulled out his sword which was a shining golden color, sunlight falling on it and making it sparkle with a deep green handle which had bright emeralds making the sign of the royal army.

"I should have understood earlier! You're from Dark Nebula!" His voice had so much hatred it brought tears in my eyes but I remembered my duty and stood up, pulling out my platinum crossbow with a stargazer lily symbol on it. He approached to attack me but I dodged it, jumping aside and yelling, "Glacier Barrier!" A shield of ice surrounded me, protecting me from the attack as I hopped back and called, "Hail Arrows!" Suddenly the water of the nearest lakes and ponds froze and formed into arrows and I jumped up, launching them straight at Dashan with my crossbow. The ice arrows hit him in a split second before he could avoid them and made him fall back unconsciously.

I swiftly turned back at Kiara and saw that she had gained her consciousness back. We turned to see the condition of Dia and I gasped in horror when I saw she was in the verge of defeat in the fight against that intense dark power. I exchanged a quick glance at Kiara and she nodded at me. All of our teammates were so close that they easily understood one another's eye language.

We both looked forward and yelled simultaneously.

"Wild Wind Fire Dance!"

"Icicle Storm!"

Kiara threw a huge tornado of fire towards the silver haired guy and I summoned a flurry of icicles to attack him. But to our greatest astonishment, both our attacks backfired at us. The moment our attacks hit the dark aura, they became even stronger and were thrown back at us, actually not us, they hit only Dia.

I gasped when I saw Dia was thrown back again and this time, she couldn't get up. Did we just wound our best friend horribly?

**Diamante's pov**

I tried to get up but then I saw Kiara and Ninel, both attacking at the same time. I wanted to scream with all my might and tell them to stop using attack moves and use defense move instead because the attack moves will backfire at me, but I was so weak that no voice came out. My eyes widened in pure horror when I saw exactly what I assumed coming true. Both their moves hit the dark aura and they were thrown directly at me. Before I could even try to dodge it, the power hit me violently; making me hit the ground again.

I had never taken so much damage before. I don't think I could get up yet I rose my head slightly up and tried with a special defense move, "Vanishing Charm!" Just at that moment, I felt myself disappearing and sighed in relief but before I could even fully disappear, another bolt of dark power hit me, blocking my move and restraining me from vanishing. I gasped as I looked up. This move has never ever failed before! I stared with wide eyes at the silver haired boy. What was his deal? How did he get so much overwhelming evil power?

I gulped, backing down when I saw a really strong bolt of dark power, even stronger than before, coming straightly towards me. I stared blankly and I could see in the corner of my eyes Ninel and Kiara trying to save me but before they could do anything, a new voice that I never heard before yelled, "Lightning Barrier!" Immediately blinding lightning flashed around me and a barrier made out of lightning completely covered me, saving me from the attack of the dark power.

We all looked up towards the direction of the voice and saw a girl who had long brown hair and black eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with a blue ribbon keeping it in place. She had a very flexible body and on her collarbone, was a tattoo with the word "Death". She was wearing a knee length strapless white chiffon shirt with the word "Addicted". She was also wearing denim blue skinny jeans and white leather and satin sequined sandals.

Kiara and Ninel rushed towards me and helped me to stand up carefully. "Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the new girl.

"We'll have much time for the social formalities later!" The brunette replied in an irritated tone, "Now we need to run away before this dark power arises more! Flash Light!" With her yell, a blinding light appeared startling all of us and giving us a scope to hide from the enemies.

"We have to make this quick!" The brown haired girl said in a panicked voice, "My light won't remain more than a few seconds! I'm teleporting! What about you guys?"

"Don't worry about that!" I yelled back before calling, "Thunder Ride!" Sparkling metallic silver thunders clashed around us and covered me along with my two friends. My this move was pretty much like a teleport.

When we opened our eyes again, we saw that we were near to a secluded and silent park, a few miles away from the marketplace where our first battle took place. Immediately after we landed, the brown haired girl also appeared beside us and looked at me.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"What? No thanking or expressing gratitude?" She narrowed her black eyes, "I just did save your freaking life!"

"What's your name?" I asked in a more strict tone, ignoring her remarks.

The girl seemed slightly taken aback by my hard posture and folded her hands over her chest, "Valerie Juliette Celeste."

Though I stared at the girl named Valerie, something else was rising a storm in my mind.

Why were all my attacks and moves backfiring at me?

**Valerie: Yeah baby! :D I was finally introduced! *fist pump***

**Me: I told ya before!**

**Adelaide: How was the chapter, everyone?**

**Iris: And don't forget to vote on the poll! (In case you didn't vote still)**

**Me: And of course, stay tuned for the other OCs' battles! Adios, my lovely readers! ^_^**


	7. The Chosen For The Evil Power

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! :D Actually I wanted to put this up yesterday but there were so much networks problems that I freaked out!**

**Blaze: So, enjoy the chapter and please tell us how it was! Your reviews will make all the fallen angels beyond happy! ^_^**

**Frieda: Also, please vote on the poll Liz made on her profile! Pretty please!**

**Me: Thanks! So it's time to start! Let it rip!**

* * *

**Crescent Park**

**Diamante's pov**

We were standing at the Crescent Park, the biggest and most beautiful park of Asteir. I gave the brown haired girl a long intense glare and asked, "How do you have power? What do you know about them?"

Valerie didn't seem affected by my glare, instead she just shrugged and replied, "I don't know. It's an ability I possess from birth, but it's not a really polite way to talk to the person who just saved you."

"I don't care!" I approached towards her, not removing my death glare from her face. That's a glare which will freak anyone out. "Now that you know our secret powers, you can be dangerous for us…" I said in a slow threatening tone.

Valerie seemed slightly afraid but she refused to show it as she backed up, "What do you mean by "secret"? Who are you guys?"

"None of your concern." I said with a wicked smirk, my evil side sowing on, "Your concern should be about watching your own back because if you mess with us, you get it back."

"I never showed any interest in messing with you!" Her elegant and gentle posture was totally changing as she sneered at me, "I have no business with any of you freaks so just let me go!"

"I don't think so…" I replied, continuing my deathly glare, "I can't let you go after you know about our powers. I'm sorry but I have to do it for our own security."

The brunette turned into an attacking stance, ready to jump on me, "I should've never saved you!"

"Maybe you're right…" I didn't stop my pace towards her. I was truly regretting doing this with an innocent girl, but when I'm a commando of Dark Nebula, I have no other choice but torture people. I have made up my mind to do this because it was destined to be. I mentally cursed that bastard Doji who had turned me into a demon and stood in front of Valerie.

"You can't do this with me!" She glared back at me with a teasing tone, "I've purified many evil spirits with my skills, and powers like you are nothing in front of me!"

"Trying to tease me?" I sneered back. This girl was getting on my nerve. "Not a good idea!" I snapped my fingers swiftly, "Clashing Thunder!"

The sunny afternoon sky suddenly became a sadistic dark grayish black color, surrounded by huge roaring clouds and splashing silver thunderbolts clashed over Valerie but before they could touch her, she yelled, spreading her hands around herself, "Lightning Barrier!" A blinding barrier of lightning completely covered her, giving her full protection from my thunders.

I gritted my teeth and then Kiara called, stepping in, "Flame Rain!" Raging flames rained upon Valerie, breaking her barrier and throwing her down as she made a failed attempt to avoid them.

Ninel hesitated for a brief second because I knew she would not like to hurt any innocent person but then she decided to take the chance and attack, "Devouring Glacier!" A barrage of glaciers directed towards our brown haired opponent right after her barrier broke and I assumed it hit her pretty badly but we were surprised to see that she still hanged in and tried to get up, "Thunder And Light!"

Before we could understand what actually was happening, a loud sensitizing sound hit our senses, almost blocking them. "Ahh…!" Ninel broke down on her knees, clutching her head tightly. Kiara shook her head frantically and tried to stand upright but fell down eventually. I breathed in deeply, the last one standing but I had to clutch the nearest tree to keep me standing.

No, we can't lose like this and sacrifice our secret in the hands of an outsider! I somehow tried to gain my senses back and called my healing move in a trembling voice, "Luminous Elixir!" Immediately the sky became dark and cloudy again, thunders roaring almost everywhere and suddenly a bright light splashed over us, along with sharp painful raindrops scattering on our skin. I felt an immense pain for a moment then it stopped and a deep relieving feeling enriched our soul, making us more refreshed and strong than ever. I felt a new wave of energy and relief and opened my eyes, placing them exactly on Valerie's face who was watching us with a great astonishment.

"I… I… What… are… you… doing…?" Her eyes widened and her whole body became limp and unmoving like a statue, staring straight back at me.

I walked towards her slowly with my trademark smirk, stating in a really slow and soothing voice which was rare for me, "I'm sorry, girl, but I have to do it. You'll have no control over yourself anymore. Look into my eyes and let yourself fall into this never ending comfort…"

"Let… myself… fall…" She slightly stuttered, her eyes widening more than before.

Good, she was falling completely under my hypnotism. "Can you hear me, Valerie…?"

"Yes… I… can…" She said in an almost inaudible voice before falling down but I hurriedly caught her because if she hits the ground, then she will wake up from her deep slumber.

What were you saying? Powers like me are nothing in front of you? I smirked though I felt a little pang of guilt on my heart. I'm sorry, Valerie, but I had to do this.

"I can't believe we just captured an innocent girl…" Ninel shook her head, her eyes slightly widening.

"We had no choice…" I whispered in an uncharacteristically low voice, staring down at the unconscious girl.

"That son of a bitch Doji made us do such inhuman things…!" Kiara said, hatred dripping from her every word, "I swear I'll cut him into little pieces and feed them to the hellhound!"

"We can get enough time for that…" I replied as my head started spinning again, even Luminous Elixir, my most powerful move not being enough for the damage I took, "Let's go back to the HQ now…"

Both my friends had probably noticed my weakness so they nodded in agreement. Though I had not much power left, but still I called out my move, "Thunder Ride!"

Immediately the sunny sky became dark and cloudy again and thunders started splashing and covering us, carrying us to our destination.

* * *

**The Royal Hospital of Asteir**

**Tsubasa's pov**

I opened my eyes very slowly as the first thing I felt was a throbbing burning pain on every single inch of my body. It took all my might to not scream and pull t my own hairs for pain; instead I resumed my calm mien and tried to sit up. Right then I heard a voice, "Please don't get up and relax, Tsubasa. How are you feeling?"

I looked up to meet the worry filled eyes of my familiar lavender haired assistant, "What happened to me, Dynamis…?"

"You should know that better, Mr. Otori." Another voice said from beside my assistant which belonged to the dark brown haired commander, "I had never seen something like this!" He shuddered slightly at the thought.

I remembered Commander Dashan and his best soldier… What was his name? Kyoya or something, being present at the time of the furious battle. I couldn't remember anything clearly but the incomplete glimpses struck my mind again and again. I clutched my head, taking deep and uneven breaths and trying to remember. I remember catching a mysterious girl from the secret entrance of the palace. She was trying to enter there but I stopped her and then the fight started. The girl had black hair tied up in a… ponytail? I guess so. And her eyes… I can't remember their exact color but I remembered bright golden light emitting from her eyes. She was really strong and cruel but I along with my eagle was almost defeating her until she unleashed some kind of… super power? I remember her big and unnecessarily shining dagger hitting me right on my chest, and exactly after that, something happened. Something wrong. Something dark and evil.

I couldn't remember exactly but something immensely powerful hit me and took over me. I had absolutely no control on myself and it seemed like the energy which had taken over me, were destroying anything and everything around. Bolts after bolts, dark and purely evil power, made me really weak and paralyzed. Then a big splash of power came and darkness covered my world like a deceasing feeling.

I shuddered at the flashbacks and looked up, meeting the worried eyes of my friends and co-workers, "I… I don't know! I don't remember anything! This has never happened before! Something dark, something powerful took over me! Something… unnatural…!"

The Chinese commander seemed slightly panicked at my condition and touched my shoulder in a reassuring gesture, "Please don't stress about it, Mr. Otori. Everything will be alright."

"I think I know what happened." Nile, the most sincere person of our squad who had dark brown hair with bright orange highlights said through gritted teeth, glancing at me with worry and care, "Those bastard commandos used him for dark power. I have seen something like this in mythology."

Of course, Nile was our mythology specialist. I slightly smiled at the thought.

"I suggest you all not to worry." The green haired soldier whose name was probably Kyoya stated in a determined face, "We'll defeat those crappy commandos of Dark Nebula. Even though we have no super power, we do have fighting spirit."

"And unity too." Dashan smiled at me, "Kyoya is right, Mr. Otori. Don't worry about anything and just take some rest. We have to report this to the prince."

I thanked them gratefully, bidding them goodbyes. After they walked away, the doctor had suggested me to sleep but my eyes remained sleep deprived, only one thought running in my head. What had happened to me?

I think, no, actually I know that this has some close relationship with that black haired girl who was my opponent.

* * *

**The Headquarters of Dark Nebula**

**Diamante's pov**

"Magical Touch!" Leader gave me one of her rare smiles, touching my wounds. Almost at that moment, they all disappeared and I felt an overwhelming relief flooding through my veins. I bowed at her gratefully, "Thanks, Leader."

Kiara and Ninel were fully healed too now and they thanked her too. The dark blue haired Leader stood up, the graceful smile vanishing from her lips just as suddenly as it appeared, a strict look on her eyes as she stared at us, "You guys broke an important rule. You'll be punished for that."

"But Leader, we were in great danger-" I tried to explain the situation but she cut me off which was another rare gesture from her. Leader never interrupts while others are talking. I guess she was too angry though her face remained emotionless, showing no hint of anger.

"A rule is a rule, Diamante." She said in a calm voice, her midnight blue eyes locked on me, their icy gaze almost scaring me a bit, "And if you break a rule, you'll be punished. That's it."

Calling me by my full name… Yes, she was really mad at us, especially me since I was the in-charge of this mission. Still I tried, "But… Leader, try to understand the situation-"

"I think you didn't hear me clearly. I said- that's it." She cut me off again, her cold stare freaking me out as she stood up, clasping her fingers together, "You three will not be allowed in any mission again, that's your punishment."

"You can't do that to us!" I yelled furiously.

"Leader, please consider this again." Ninel requested in a collected voice.

"Yes! We need to participate too!" Kiara urged with worried eyes.

"I should have thrown all three of you out, but instead I'm just giving a minor punishment. Consider yourselves lucky." She replied, continuing her cold glance.

"Consider again… please!" I looked down with shame. For the first time in my life, I begged to someone.

Leader sighed, looking up at us with a tired and sad glance, "Maybe I'll consider you two, but not you, Dia. You're dismissed."

"What?" I yelled so loudly that everyone on the room except our British Leader flinched back, my eyes glowing with torturing bright golden lights and my hands forming on hard fists. Just how could she do that to me? She was the only person I respected in this world!

The dark haired Leader didn't seem affected by my outburst and left the room. I stomped after her desperately, not caring others who were trying to stop me. I entered our control room which was a huge metallic walled room with magnificent transparent glass doors and windows and different types of machineries and computers. I saw Leader sitting on her favorite high-back chair in front of our best super computer, her gaze hard on the blank black screen.

"You can't do this to me! You can't!" I stopped in front of her, pulling her up from the chair violently, not caring about manners or etiquettes.

She stared at me calmly, her freezing gaze softening a bit as she shoved me away softly, brushing her collar of her dark blue jacket which unbelievably matches her long shiny hair, "I'm sorry, Dia…"

"Sorry doesn't make anything better!" I yelled, practically clutching her shoulders harshly and shaking them.

"Don't do that." She said calmly, removing my hands from her jacket, "Just listen to me carefully. I would never take a wrong decision and you know that. You're my friend and I'm doing this for everyone's welfare. I'm your leader, Diamante. I have to care for every single member of this squad. I can't be selfish and think for only one. Try to understand."

"No, I won't!" I screamed as loud as I could, tears welling up on my eyes though I controlled them, "You're not my friend! You're just a traitor like everyone else!"

"Take it easy, Dia." The blunette responded, keeping her serene atmosphere, "You have to understand."

"Then tell me why I can't take part on any of the missions anymore!" I shouted in a broken voice, stepping back from her.

The British Leader gave me one of her rare graceful smiles again and touched my hand softly, a sadness rising through her dark bluish black eyes, "I don't know how to tell you this but you're insisting so I have to tell you. Remember you gave me the full description of the battle? Remember you asked me about the dark power of your opponent?"

My eyes widened as I nodded, calming down a bit, "Y-yes… But what does that have to do with…"

"I'm sorry, Dia. I'm truly sorry to say this but," Leader stared at my eyes with a sincere look, "As per our information, no one in this kingdom possesses any kind of supernatural ability. The immense dark power of your opponent didn't come from himself, it emitted from you. Remember his power showed after your dagger hit you? Remember each of your and others' moves were backfiring on you? Remember anything that touched the dark power hitting you? Well, after a lot of thinking, I understood that you possess a dark power which invaded your opponent and made him such destroying. I'm really sorry but I can't let you participate on fights anymore since this power can be dangerous for innocent people. I don't want to do any harm to anyone. I'm sorry, Dia, but, evil power resides on you."

I blankly stared at Leader with wide eyes, all my senses washing away and all my limbs seeming paralyzed. I was unable to feel, sense or understand anything around me anymore, the news shook me that much. Evil power resides on you! I stumbled back, my knees too weak to stand upright. I'm evil! I'm evil! I couldn't think clearly as this thought kept going on my mind, biting me like poison. I'm evil!

"Dia! Are you okay?" I heard Leader's faint voice, filled with worry but I didn't care, running out of the control room without knowing where I was going.

* * *

**Elizabeth's pov**

I bit my lips hard to hide the pain and walked out, calling others and telling them to search Diamante and keep an eye on her. As much as I know her, she can do anything when she's not in her senses. After knowing about the presence of the evil power on her, I'm assuming she can do something dangerous to herself. I shuddered at the thought but kept my calm face as I passed the others and entered my bedroom.

Immediately after I entered my dark bedroom, I threw out my fake calm posture and broke down on my knees into a fit of tears. I acted calm and serene in front of everyone but inside, I was the most sensitive one. I was tired of this acting and I needed to let everything out for once. I sobbed and cried silently so that no one could hear me until I was tired and there were no more tears left. What was happening to us? Why were we here? Why can't we be free and live a normal life like other teenage girls? Why do we even have those powers which cursed our lives? Why us?

I started feeling slightly dizzy and weak after crying for so long and decided to try to sleep. I laid on my bed under the covers though my head as throbbing and sleep didn't seem to come. Instead, worries about my friends, especially Dia filled my mind. Slowly, very slowly, I fell onto a deep uncomfortable slumber and different images started playing in front of my eyes.

_**~~~Dream~~~**_

I was walking through a hard rocky path in a deep darkness. Though there were red flames lolling to the sky on the background, I was n fully dark with no light. I tried to walk but fell down, sharp pieces of rocks prickling on my whole body. I tried to stand up again but fell down. Again. Again!

I started crying. Why couldn't I stand up and walk?

Suddenly a deep, horrific and brain-freezing voice which sounded like a woman filled my senses with an evil and horrible laughter, echoing through the path, "You can't win this battle, Princess Andromeda! This time, you'll lose! Because this time, the evil power chose to reside on your dear sister Proserpine! You have to lose to me! You have to!"

The laughter started echoing again. I tried to scream, "No! No!" But no voice came out.

_**~~~End of dream~~~**_

I shot up on my bed, my hands sweaty and my heart thumping on my ribcage loudly. What was that? Who is Andromeda? And who is Proserpine?

Somehow… that horrific woman voice sounded too familiar, as well as the names.


	8. Kill Or Get Killed

**Me: Hi, guys! Andromeda is back with another chapter!**

**Elizabeth: I thought that was my name… o.O**

**Me: Sweetie, you're my first OC, you forgot? ^_^**

**Elizabeth: Oh yeah, I seem to forget the fact…**

**Bailey: Time for some new adventures! :D**

**Zycar: We know that most of you are thinking that your OCs will be unused etc etc… but remember, every OC will take part in missions, so please don't panic and have some patience!**

**Dia: I have a bad feeling that this story is going to be super long…**

**Me: Yeah! But why are you saying "bad feeling"?**

**Dia: Umm… 'Cause your stories suck?**

**Elizabeth: Be polite, Di.**

**Dia: Whatever! I was saying the truth!**

**Me: Grr… Okay, just… never mind! Let it rip! (I'm sorry if any character or OC is too OOC)**

* * *

**The Dungeon of Dark Nebula**

**Elizabeth's pov**

I shook the unconscious brunette gently, "Hey! Wake up!"

The black eyes fluttered open to look at me and the girl immediately jumped back from her bed, "Who… who are you?"

I tried to smile, sticking my hand out towards her, "The name is Elizabeth Johnson, but you can call me Liz. Valerie, right?"

She seemed to calm down slightly by my behavior and nodded, "Y-yes but who are you? And where am I?" Suddenly she seemed to remember everything and stepped back from me, fear showing through her black eyes, "Why did you guys capture me? What had I done?"

"Look, Valerie," I touched her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, "I have no intention to hurt you or do any harm to you. In fact, I want to tell you something and I hope you'll listen to me carefully, but before that, you must be tired and wounded. I want you to freshen up and eat something so you can get some energy back, got it?"

* * *

**Valerie's pov**

Somehow, this dark blue haired girl seemed nice to me and she had a bit of a commanding personality which can intimidate others so I agreed with her. I was beyond surprised to see that although these people had kidnapped me after a fierce fight, they didn't seem to be cruel at all; instead, they tried their best for my comfort. A dark skinned girl who introduced herself as Zycar, showed me the bathroom and gave me some clothes to wear. Then after taking the bath and changing into something clean, a girl who quiet looked like a boy, took me to the dining room and gave me something to eat. When I asked for her name, she replied coldly that it was Leanna Phlox. However, I saw many other girls, including the two that attacked me earlier but I didn't see the cobalt haired girl who defeated me. I wonder where she is…

After I finished my meal, I heard footsteps and looked up to see the dark blue haired girl whose name was probably Liz, approaching towards me with a graceful smile. I already knew that she was the leader of this bunch because she was giving commands to everyone. She smiled at me, "How are you feeling now?"

I rarely smile but now I couldn't help but smile back at her, "I'm fine, thanks."

"No, you're not fine." She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled out another chair, sitting beside me. I wonder what she was meaning by that but in a moment I got my answer, her hard gaze on my neck and hands, "Oh my god! You're wounded! You should have told me earlier." She placed her cold fingers on my wounds and closed her eyes with a faint whisper, "Magical Touch."

In a moment, I felt an icy feeling taking over my skin and then after it stopped, I was surprised to see all my wounds vanishing completely. Wow! Looks like everyone here has amazing powers.

"Awesome!" I smiled, "How do you do that?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Liz looked up at me as I saw her smile was no more on her lips, a serious look taking its place. This girl's expression changes too quickly. She stood up and pulled me with her.

"Where are we going?" I felt slightly afraid.

"Come with me." Was her straight answer.

She pulled me to a dark room and after we entered, she snapped a switch before the room was flooded with bright fluorescent lights. I saw it was a pretty spacious room with a bed in the middle which had white sheets and dark blue pillows and blanket. The walls were a bright ivory white and all the other furniture along with the floor and the ceiling were dark blue.

"It's my bedroom." Liz announced, sitting down on the bed and patting the place beside her, indicating me to sit with her, "We can have privacy here."

I stared at her suspiciously and sat down beside her, "What did you wanted to tell me? Go on!"

Liz placed her midnight blue eyes on me which kinda freaked me out, "Listen, Valerie, I'm really sorry for what we did with you but now I'm going to tell you something really important so I hope you trust me. I might be a good liar but today I'm not lying." She took a deep breath and looked up at my anxious face, "We are the commandos of Dark Nebula."

I jumped up from the bed, my eyes widening in terror. I should have understood earlier. Liz touched my hands and made me sit back beside her, "I'm not finished yet. Please listen to what I say."

* * *

**The Royal Palace of Asteir**

**Frieda's pov**

"Are you sure about this, Cherry?" Iris asked me, looking calm though I could tell she was feeling afraid, exactly like us. She was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with blue and purple flame shoes and blue knee length combat boots with silver studs and black straps.

"I don't know, Mirtens…" I whispered, looking around cautiously, "Let's hope for the best…" I was wearing a spy gadget on my right eye and a black leather jacket with a dark red corset. I was also wearing black leather gloves, a black miniskirt, ripped thigh-high stockings, and black leather boots. My hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Yeah, we have to do it either way because if we lose then Leader will possibly shred us apart into small pieces and feed us to hungry werewolves!" Erin slightly shuddered at the thought. She wore a black collar on her neck and a leather long-sleeved mini T-shirt that is cut an inch below her bust. The sleeves had 2 belts in between. In the middle of the T-shirt, there were 2 belts criss-crossing each other. Her leather skirt was cut right below her waist, with a leather belt. She also wore leather thigh-high stockings and leather black boots that touched her knees. She wore black leather gloves. Her spy gadget was attached to the left side of her eye.

"Leader will never do something like that!" I laughed at Erin's imagination.

"I know what she will do- give us a cold death glare and say, "I haven't expected this from you guys..." Hahaha…"

"Rouge!" I shook my head, laughing along with Iris who was rolling on the floor now. Erin knew acting very well and she could perfectly mimic Leader. If only Leader saw that… She would be angry for the first time in her life I think.

We were in our second mission at this moment. Though actually Blaze was supposed to come with us but at the last moment Leader appointed her as our backup along with Rex and Kori so Iris replaced her. I hope we don't need backups and get out of here safely.

"Shh…" Suddenly Iris brought her fingers to her lips, indicating us to stop laughing. I became slightly afraid and turned to her, "Is it the time?"

"Yes! Let's do this thing!" Iris whispered back before I looked up to see the faint sign of the backdoor of the Royal Castle far away.

We nodded back and slowly approached towards the door, taking out all our weapons. When we were approximately ten meters away from the backdoor, Iris who was our unofficial in-charge today, indicated us to stop, her eyes on a long oak tree. Slowly and stealthily, she climbed up the tree with us two following close behind. We got up on a high branch and put our special night-vision goggles on, as we saw the guards walking around and two guards standing on the both sides of the backdoor with heavy arms.

"Now!" Iris whispered and immediately I whisper-yelled, "Luminous Beam!" Bright beams of light blasted out from my eyes towards the guards, the whole place lighting like daytime. The light was so bright that it practically blinded us for a brief moment and when I opened my eyes, Iris had already jumped on the nearest guard, taking advantage of the blinding light. Though my move had caused great damage to all the guards, yet we had to make sure our safety.

Iris held out her sword with a purple blade and the handle was covered in amethyst gems and attacked the guard before he could even try to protest. She cut his head off in one swift motion and approached for another guard. Erin was on the other side now with her sword. The handle contained blue duct-tape for firm grip. The blade was in a metallic light blue color, and was extremely sharp. She activated her sword on two guards at a time, turning it lustrous and stabbing them both right on their chest.

Time to join in the fight! I stuck out my katana and jumped down on the nearest royal guard. It looked about 4ft tall, with the 2 colors: gold and white, and an easy handle for firm grip. The sword design basically contained stripes. I ripped his head off and threw the lifeless body aside before looking behind and stabbing another one. "Cherry!" I heard Iris screaming before I turned swiftly to widen my eyes in horror when I saw a sword straight coming down at me but Iris quickly stabbed that guard from his back. Erin made a crazy motion, swirling her sword around and basically cutting three guards into halves.

Before we could even get the time to breathe, we saw another bunch of guards running fast towards us and a deadly sound of siren going off somewhere. We all attacked them at a time, blocking and dodging the continuous hits. I didn't even get the time to comprehend how many persons I was killing at one strike as I stabbed anyone within my sight. In about a few minutes, at least thirty guards were lying dead around us, some headless and some cut apart into pieces.

That was the first time when I understood what I was actually doing. I let out a terrible shriek as I stared with wide eyes at my blood covered katana and outfit. The horrible scenes of murders appeared on my mind again and again and suddenly I broke down on my knees, emptying everything on my stomach at the furnished floor of the royal palace.

"Cherry!" Erin rushed to my side and helped me up, "Are you okay?"

I wish I got some water to clean up but there wasn't any with us. I was feeling horrible but I just nodded in answer. "Cherry, please try to be alright. Danger isn't finished yet." Iris looked at me with a concerned glance, gesturing forward, "Let's go in."

I nodded as I tried to brush my clothes. Thank God there weren't much signs of vomiting but it was covered with blood which was enough for me to throw up again anytime soon. I hated violence.

We walked in to complete our mission which was to test the force of royal army. Leader had decided to make an ambush in the palace and see how the army protects it. She wasn't ready to let us come here alone since it was too risky but she couldn't afford getting caught so we forced her to stay back. We tip-toed towards the entrance and hid beside it quickly. Erin slightly peeked through the entrance which had no guards now since we killed off probably all the guards of the back area. She nodded approvingly at us and entered, we both following behind consciously.

But before I could approach forward, someone jumped on me from upwards, making me instantly fall down. I was so startled at first that I almost gave up but eventually I gathered my left out courage and looked up to see a sharp silver sword with a bright green handle which had emeralds attached on it, pointed straight towards me. The sword belonged to a guy of my age who had shining spiky black hair and really bright black eyes, staring menacingly down at me.

Oh no! I think I'm done for.

"Hey guys, we got them!" The black haired boy yelled at someone, his eyes never going off from me. I slightly turned my head around, hoping to see Erin and Iris ran away but my heart almost stopped when I saw they were right there. I knew they won't leave me in danger but I wish they left me and ran away to save their own life.

What can I do now? Is everything finished?...

No! There is a way. We have backup! Just at that thought, I looked up to see Iris pressing a secret button at a small device which would send a signal to our rescuers.

I hope they come in time.

* * *

**Half a kilometer away**

**Rex's pov**

I tried to make a fail attempt to see something with my ultra-power binocular again, standing next to the big tree. Of course I couldn't see anything from this far away except that blast that happened fifteen minutes ago which was probably from Frieda's Luminous Beam. I sighed and put the binocular back on my pocket again for the fifth time in last half an hour. Why was I being so worried? The answer is- because they are my best friends and I care too much for them. I sighed again and looked down at the path. I was wearing a black muscle tee with brown shorts, black jordons and brown fingerless gloves. It was my first mission though the second mission of the commandos so I was really excited and worried.

"That's dumb!" I heard the familiar irritating voice from behind me, "You tried to look through that stupid binocular for at least five hundred times! How dumb can a guy be?"

"Five, not five hundred!" I replied through gritted teeth, not looking back. Why should Leader send HER with me? Ugh!

"Yeah, sure! Whatever floats your boat, Mr-I'm-so-not-cool!" Kori sneered at me, standing beside me and leaning at the tree. I peaked at her through the corner of my eyes. I couldn't deny the fact that this girl was truly beautiful even in her fighting costume which included a headband with a 2 diamonds attached to either side of her ponytails, a black choker with a diamond attached on the left, long black fish-net stockings, a pair of black boots, a pair of long purple gloves, a pair of mini indigo shorts, and a indigo top with a diamond cutout shape at the back and two long "tails". Don't get me wrong, I DON'T feel slightest bit attracted to her. She was the first ever girl that I met but didn't try to flirt because simply, we hated each other's guts even after Leader tried us to befriend each other. Yes, I can obey all Leader's commands but not this one, sorry!

"Oh yeah, I'm not so cool?" I narrowed my eyes at her, "And what her you, Miss-failed-attempt-to-be-hot?"

"What did you say?" Kory gave me her best death glare which can make anyone afraid. Correction- anyone but me. "Say it again and I'll rip your head off!" She gritted her teeth at me.

"Oh really? Why don't you try it out, sweetheart?" I winked at her which made her angrier and me more enjoy.

"You really want me to try it out?" She got into attacking stance.

"Sure, darling!" I smiled sickeningly sweetly, teasing her more. It was such fun!

"Will you both stop bickering around for a moment for God's sake?" Blaze's irritated voice broke our trance. We just sneered at each other and looked at opposite direction because we don't want to risk Blaze getting mad. If she loses her temper, then she might throw us away now.

Suddenly the little device in Blaze's hand rang with a sharp piercing sound, indicating the most dangerous signal. We all jumped up in terror. I looked at Kory's pale face, for the first time something other than hatred present in our glances. It was fear.

What happened to Frieda, Erin and Iris? Were they okay?

* * *

**Me: I wanted to write more but school starts tomorrow. :(**

**Zakia: And that's why she won't be able to update often from now.**

**Me: Yes, that just sucks! :/**

**Sierra: Please tell us how the crappy chapter was and don't forget to vote on Liz's poll!**


End file.
